


Righteous

by tolakasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester never broke in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righteous

John Winchester went to Hell, and Hell waited with bated breath, anticipating the hour when the righteous man would break under Alastair's delicate touch. It didn't matter then if Azazel got the Devil's Gate open, if any of the tainted children came into full power. There were other ways to get demons to Earth, other ways to break the Seals, once that first one was dealt with.

But he didn't break.

Years passed in Hell, the long drawn-out Hell-days of blood and dark and pain, and Alastair plied his craft until even his near-infinite patience wore thin and he began allowing other demons, far less skilled, their chances at the stubborn bastard's soul. Upstairs, Azazel--always smarter than his fellow demons, as befitted Lucifer's most dedicated son--began to understand, and he put his secondary plans into motion.

With Azazel, there was always another plan, though in this case, it wasn't so much brilliance as just being in the right place at the right time. Heaven, Hell, and Earth alike knew the best way to manipulate John's elder son was by using the younger.

In the end, it all came down to Plan B, for John Winchester never broke in Hell.

But then, John Winchester was not a righteous man.


End file.
